


The Desk

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC drunk drabble anon request:You and (Character) are both left-handed and fight over the left-handed desk all year long. It's now the last class and he wants to take you out to kick off summer.I chose Bucky because he was the first character to come to mind.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Desk

You entered your homeroom class and let out a quiet but triumphant ‘Yes!’ when you saw the left-handed desk was unoccupied. All year long, you and Bucky Barnes had fought over the seat being the only two left-handed students in the class.

Had you both stooped to trickery in order to get the seat? Yes, yes you had. And you couldn’t make yourself feel bad about it. You were pretty certain he didn’t even. Whoever made it to the seat first always gave a wicked smile to the loser.

And should one of you be called to the front of the class, the other would slip into the seat almost as soon as it became unoccupied. You smiled to yourself thinking about the handsome Bucky. He was too good looking for his own good. You shook your head to clear your thoughts as you rushed to grab the empty seat worried he would suddenly rush in at the last minute.

You took your seat and pulled out your notebook waiting for class to begin. As you looked around the classroom, you realized you had walked right by Bucky in your haste to get to your desk. He was seated in the next row a couple of chairs up. 

He turned and gave you a smile and a wave that you returned with a confused look but waved back. What was that all about? Before you could ask, the teacher began the class and soon you were drawn into the lesson.

After class as you were gathering your things, you felt a presence in front of you. You looked up to see Bucky standing by nervously. “A little late to try to get the desk now, don’t you think?” you asked with a smirk.

You could see him relax slightly as he grinned. “You know I gave up sitting there so you could have it on the last day. I would think you would be nice to me, maybe even thank me.”

“Oh. How chivalrous of you! On the last day of school. Why thank you so much, Bucky.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay,” he said. You noticed he was starting to seem nervous again. “Look, I...uh, I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it, Bucky?”

“I know this is going to sound crazy since we’ve spent all year fighting over this seat, but...I was wondering if you would like to go on a date. With me.”

Your mouth dropped open in shock, but you quickly recovered snapping it shut before answering. “Uh...wow...really?”

“Yeah, really. Some of my favorite memories this year are of you,” he said, his cheeks turning bright pink.

You giggled. “Actually now that you mention it, mine are of you. I’d love to go out with you Bucky.”

“Tonight?” he asked eagerly.

Laughing, you nodded your head as you answered, “Yes. Sounds like the perfect way to start summer.”


End file.
